


It's A Sunny Day

by SidingWithTheAngels (siding_with_the_angels)



Series: The Indifference of Heaven [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Rebel!Cas, Tattoos, You should listen to Grouplove while reading this XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siding_with_the_angels/pseuds/SidingWithTheAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind how Castiel got his back tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Sunny Day

It's Castiel's senior year of high school, he is now one of the most sought after homosexuals in the school due to his flexibility (he'd like to thank the years of being Color Guard captain) and his 'bad boy' vibes as he constantly skipped school and had his eyebrow pierced.

As for skipping he did that almost daily, and today was one of those times. It was towards the end of his senior year, the weather was beautiful and he wasn't going to pass it up. So after his first period English and second period chemistry class he skipped out of school, jumping onto his old motorcycle and heading downtown towards his place. It was just a small house with four bedrooms (one for each Novak sibling) and a little backyard nuzzled between two other warm brick houses.

Walking into the living room he threw his small messenger bag on the couch before heading to the kitchen, witnessing Anna and Gabriel already getting ready.

"Nice of you to show up Cassie." Gabriel chimed as he stuffed countless candy bars into a bag, Anna doing the same with water bottles.

"I had a test in chem. I couldn't just skip out on that." Castiel replied, heading towards the fridge to grab a soda before leaning against the counter.

"How'd you think you did?" Anna asked getting sidetracked by a couple of beer bottles. Castiel didn't even dignify that question with an answer. Luckily Gabe had more faith in Castiel than Anna because he grinned and wrapped an arm around his taller younger brother, "Oh come on Anna of course he got an A. He's the brightest one here!"

Anna threw a water bottle at him. "I know that Gabe! I was just asking!"This was Castiel's family and damn, he loved them.

Getting out of Gabriel's grip Castiel walked over to the bags and checked them;  lunch, drinks, beer, candy (for Gabe), sunscreen, and cigarettes (for Castiel). With that they were all set for what they had planned. Without a word Castiel left the kitchen and started towards his own room which was directly adjacent to Samandriel's room (Samandriel was four now and happened to be spending the week with uncle Joshua, his mother's adopted brother).

After throwing on his swim trunks and a Radiohead band shirt he slipped on his black converses and made his way back to the kitchen where the two others seemed to be all packed up.

They all traveled downstairs to the driveway and piled into Anna's red mustang convertible.

Because of Gabriel's DWI ("really Gabriel?" "Dude I just had too many mint juleps." " _Really_ Gabriel?") and Anna's horrible road rage on high traffic roads, Castiel had been dubbed the official driver on highways since he was fifteen. So hoping into the front seat and throwing on his sunglasses he revved the engine and taking off as soon as everyone was ready.

Taking the two hour drive from their hometown of Pontiac they made their way to Lake Michigan, where Castiel would get some semblance of what the ocean is like. They traveled with the top down for the entire ride, which was a tad difficult for Gabriel as he was in the backseat eating candy (Castiel was pretty sure the back would look like a crack den once he got to the pixi sticks) but still it was nice. It was nice because all three of them didn't have to talk to each other, they just knew what was going on in their heads. Ever since their mother's death they had bonded together, becoming inseparable despite the consistent troubles they've all faced. It was corny and Castiel would never admit to even thinking it, but it was true, they got each other.

Looking over to his sister Castiel noticed that Anna had forgone her slip-on shoes and had placed her bare feet on the dashboard, soaking in the sun. She looked pretty peaceful there, the sun making her hair look like some sort of fire as it tried to escape her hair tie, which it eventually succeeded in. Anna let her hair go wild as she'd fix it later and in the mean time reached for Castiel's CD case. It was an ongoing joke that Castiel and Gabriel would bring their collections of CDs and Anna would see which ones were suitable and nine out of ten times, they weren't.

So as the road started to become the only sound around, Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack, grabbing a cigarette before stuffing it back in his pocket and reaching for the Van Haven lighter in the ash tray. Once grabbing that he had some troubles lighting the thing, only after three tries and countless moments of leaning forward was he able to light the end. Blowing out the smoke it whipped around his head like some sort of aura before being swept away by the wind. Thank god his siblings didn't freak out on him for the smoking. Maybe it was the fact that Anna had smoked for awhile and Gabriel was still known to bring out the hookah occasionally but it was nice. Sighing, slightly to himself he turned to see Anna smiling; "What?"

Anna's smile didn't fade like some people who are caught smiling, instead she just shook her head and continued to smile as she fixed her hair with her free hand. "It's just..." She looked a little lost for words, "I'm happy you're my brother, ya know?"

Castiel laughed quietly at that, shaking his head slightly as he stared at the road. As always Gabriel had to pipe up and add his two cents at that, leaning forward and placing two very wet kisses on their cheeks. "Awe you guys are too cute! I didn't know we were in a chick flick guys!"

Anna pushed Gabriel away, acting as annoyed as she possibly could with sunglasses on and a smile plastering her face, "Oh shut up Gabe! And stop getting slobber on me! You fucking dog!"

"Rooph rooph!" Gabriel barked jokingly, leaning horizontally across the seats with a goofy smile across his face. Castiel couldn't pick his family but he was pretty sure that if he had the option he'd stick with these delusional fucks.

* * *

Because it was the middle of the week at about noon, the beach was completely devoid of any one their age, well Castiel's age at least. There were some people Gabriel's age, but the beach mainly consisted of retirees and families so it was nice. The weather was around 88° with little humidity and while the sun was at full throttle they barely noticed it out of the pure excitement of finally being there.

As they all covered each other in sunscreen Castiel lighting up another cigarette. He was fully aware of his addiction at the age of eighteen and in all honesty he didn't care if it was unattractive or attractive or whatever, it was his way of controlling his emotions, of placing them in a small bottle and forgetting. He finished his cigarette just as it came time to be attacked by the 'sun screen monster' as Gabriel and Anna called it, a remnant of their childhoods that they kept around for nostalgia and Samandriel. Once covered the three headed towards the water, jumping in without a care in the world. Normal people did things like go to the mall with their friends when they skipped school, Castiel was pretty sure he was the only one in his entire school that skipped to just to drive to the beach and hang out with his siblings.

* * *

After spending five or more hours at the beach they called it a day, Castiel was pretty sure he had gotten sunburn on his nose and shoulders but he didn't care, he was what people would say, "high on life". They made their way into the towns surrounding Lake Michigan and found a little burger joint where they had dinner. Castiel ordered a bacon burger, Anna got a sub and Gabriel just getting a cake (what a fat ass). They stayed there for a little while, ordering coffee and tea until around nine, when they were kicked out for spending three hours just sitting around and talking. Hopping back into the car they drove around until they got to one final destination, the ice cream shop. They were still pretty full from the diner but they managed to all fork down medium ice creams, except Gabriel, who got a large. The bottomless hole.

They walked around for awhile, not really knowing what or where they were going but they were going there.

They finally made it to the 'disreputable' part of town, filled with punks, drug addicts and tattoo parlors. It was there, in that sketchy part of whatever town they were in, Castiel realized exactly what he wanted next in his life. He wanted angel wings tattooed onto his back.

The walk back to the car was a semi quiet affair, what with Gabriel cramming all things sugar down his throat to gain enough energy for some extreme bar hopping that night and Anna being tired as hell. Castiel however, as tired as he was, figured this was the first time to bring up his newfound epiphany.

Pulling out another cigarette Castiel deftly lit the end, taking a few puffs before having the gall to say his idea. "I think I want a tattoo guys."

That seemed to attract their attention, Gabriel with his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk and Anna's eyes filled with a sudden light. "Really?!" She gasped, suddenly excited, "of what!?" Well too late to back out now, right?

Kicking the tip of his shoe into the ground he sighed, "Angel wings, on my back and I believe I want them covering completely."

There was a lull in the conversation as his older siblings thought it over, however it was Gabriel of all people, who spoke up first. "Yeah, I endorse that shit." Anna let out a hum in agreement, staring at Castiel is she was trying to see him with wings.

Wings. Castiel could actually have wings, and his siblings were 100% behind him. It sometimes shocked Castiel how much is siblings had changed from when they were in their early double digits, how they now were actually involved in each other's lives, even if they were a little idiotic at times.

"Earth to Cassie-poo! Earth to Cassie! Oi!" Castiel snapped out of his revery to see Gabriel's large hazel eyes staring at him. "We were asking what brought this on." Gabriel gave him a weird look as Castiel took another drag of his cigarette and tried to get his mind back to the conversation at hand.

"I've um always wanted something to remember mom by and since I'm named after an angel and everything..." He trailed off, feeling heat rise to his face. Castiel had no idea why he was embarrassed, maybe because he suddenly felt stupid, he wasn't sure but whatever the reason, it soon dissipated when Gabriel nodded adamantly.

"Well! What if we all got them? I mean I don't want my whole back covered but we could all do it all together."

Maybe it was her sleep deprived mind but Anna seemed excited and wholeheartedly behind this idea. "Yeah! I think we totally should! I would get mine on just my shoulders," Anna thought for a minute before continuing on with her statement. "And Cassie your's needs to be pretty!"

Gabriel laughed at that, a wolfish grin passing over his features as he spoke up, "Oh yes! Because our flaming homosexual little brother needs a 'pretty' tattoo to complete the look!"

"Shut up Gabe! It's not because of that! I'm just saying if he's going to get his whole back done it needs to be pretty!"

"Pretty, witty and gay?"

Anna didn't dignify that with a response and instead just hit her elder brother with her purse.

Castiel didn't bother getting involved with their banter, maybe it was because of his exhaustion but it was most likely because he knew it was a joke. Another reason that Castiel would never pick anyone else over his siblings was because of their capability to accept Castiel for exactly who he was. When he had come out to the family, his uncle and cousins were... difficult and abusive about it, using unorthodox means to try and 'cleanse' Castiel of his 'sinful needs'. But Anna and Gabriel? When he had told them they were less than shocked, Anna had said she always knew it while Gabriel said that Castiel would have to use his 'gay powers' to hook him up with some fashion tips. That still gave Castiel a kick since, as it turned out, Gabriel was a two on the Kinsey scale.

They walked the ten minutes to the car and all shuffled in, Gabriel taking shotgun this time so that Anna could sleep in the back. They kept the top down as the heat of the day still hung in the air. The ride back home was a lot more peaceful this time, despite Gabriel being in shotgun. Gabriel stayed reasonably quiet the entire time, even when Castiel put in his own music and played it quietly enough for just the two to hear.

They were about half way home when Gabriel turned to Castiel, it was odd to see an actual serious expression on Gabriel's face so it was understandable that Cas had be thrown off a little seeing such a serious and mature look on Gabriel's face. "Cassie..."

"Yes Gabe?"

Gabriel licked his lips, struggling to find the proper wording in his sleep deprived brain. Somehow he found it though and forced himself to continue, "For all the shit we've been through, for all the shit you've been through, I'm glad that you're still a good person."

Castiel wanted to ask Gabriel when he had the time to have a bowl, since he had been with Castiel the entire day, but he knew the joke wouldn't work. It wouldn't work because Gabriel, for one of the first times in years, was being truthful.

Castiel didn't know what to say to Gabriel, maybe it was the Gabriel being nice or the fact that Gabriel never said anything like that to Castiel before. Gabriel seemed to understand that and let the silence fill the space between them as Castiel lit another cigarette.

They got home at around four in the morning. Castiel slept the two hours before rolling out of bed and going to school and he totally had sun burn.

* * *

It was a week before Castiel started college when Anna mentioned the tattoos again. Castiel was trying to convince a very reluctant Samandriel that peas were good for him when a rather sleepy Anna walked into the kitchen. With a reasonably devious look Anna slapped down $200 dollars in front of Castiel.

"What's this?"

Anna just smiled and turned to Samandriel, "If you eat all your peas now you will be able to hang out with Uncle Balthazar, won't that be fun?" Samandriel loved uncle Balthazar so needless to say all the peas were gone, probably because he knew that Balthazar just fed him ice cream and took him to the fair all the time.

Castiel however was a little skeptical about what was going on, "Anna, what is with the money?"

This time Anna sat down and stared Castiel directly in the eyes, "It's for your tattoo Cassie. We're getting them today."

And suddenly, the day got more hopeful. After making sure Samandriel was dressed properly (he still couldn't get a handle on left and right shoes) Anna, Castiel and Samandriel all hopped into Anna's convertible and drove the forty minutes to Balthazar's estate in the middle of bumblefuck nowhere.

After dropping off the very excited Samandriel they drove the hour and twenty minutes to Chicago where they met up with Gabriel. Gabriel had a small apartment up there and would come down on the weekends because it was his time off of work. Gabriel bitched about work for the fifteen minutes it took them to get from CIA headquarters to the tattoo shop they were going to. He bitched about his boss ("Kali totally wants my D but she's too stuck up to admit it.") about his partner, ("Who the fuck names their kid Baldur? No seriously! He's fucking named after a Nordic god!" "Gabriel you were named after an archangel!" "So?!") and finally about the office politics ("They took my god damn candy away! It wasn't affecting my work at all! Kali says I'm hyper as it is but, like, I need candy! Some people need coffee I want candy! Same difference!" "Needing and wanting are two different things Gabe." "Shut up Anna!").   

Anna and Gabe bickered all the way to the tattoo shop but once they finally got there they both stopped their antics, whether it was to save their tattoo artist's sanity or their jaws just hurt, Castiel didn't know or really cared.

Gabriel was the first to get his tattoo, Castiel actually had no idea what it until the three hours passed and Gabriel walked out of the room with the freshly red skin on the center of his shoulder blades. It was beautiful, three sets of gold wings all formed around some sort of circle. It was elegantly made, and if Castiel was starting to get excited, well it was understandable. Anna went then, as Castiel continued to admire Gabriel's wings.

Gabriel was babbling about how he was going to make another appointment to get smaller details in the feathers. With the help of another tattoo artist Castiel wrapped up Gabriel's back before that tattoo artist, Faith, informed him that she would be doing his back tattoo.

Being led to the back room they walked passed Anna's room where she was currently chatting it up with the tattoo artist as he drew what she wanted. Turning his attention back to Faith they made their way to her room. Whatever Castiel was expecting this wasn't it. Faith's room was bright, warm and had an overall cleanliness to it. She had her art displayed everywhere along with some pictures of her and a little blonde girl in a pink dress. "Who's that?" Castiel asked as he waited for her to set up. Faith, with her long blonde razor blade hair cut looked up at the picture and smiled, "That's my daughter Lilith." Castiel learned a lot about Faith in the next eight hours. He learned that she was raised in a hippy family that didn't necessarily believe in the Christian religion but after a near death experience she did. How she knew he was named after an angel and how she could 'see' Castiel's aura. Castiel wasn't one for the supernatural side of life, but it was still nice to hear someone say that he was a kind man who had hope in the future.

The tattoo was painful after awhile, and they took a break after two hours to go check up on Anna. Anna was already done, her two pairs of wings stretching out to the tips of her shoulders and slightly down. However, when Faith informed Gabriel and Anna that Castiel's tattoo would take about six more they said they were leaving to get lunch.

Faith laughed at that saying they should totally bring both her and Castiel bacon cheese burgers; Gabriel consented. As Castiel and Faith made their way back to her room he asked how she knew about his love of bacon cheeseburgers. She smiled at that and said she "just could tell".

Gabriel and Anna came back an hour later, they paused the current work to eat and for Castiel to have a smoke. Faith stayed out with him while Anna and Gabriel both went back to Gabriel's apartment since it was conveniently placed three blocks away.

They were walking back into the parlor, Castiel still shirtless, when they ran into another customer. He apparently was a regular because as soon as Faith saw him she screamed "Well if it isn't my boy Johnny!" She nearly tackled him, he was of the same build as Castiel just older but he had nice defined cheekbones and one thing was for certain, he was gay. Faith seemed to notice that they were 'kindred spirits' (she would later refer to them as such) and decided to introduce them. "Johnny this is my current piece of work, Castiel. Castiel this is my best friend, Johnny. Met him while giving him this little beauty." As she spoke she openly pulled up his shorts to show off his calf where a perfect portrait of Freddie Mercury was.

Castiel couldn't imagine getting a face on his body but this piece of particular art was perfect. "That's very well done."

"Thank you!" Faith openly took the compliment but Johnny seemed to like to tease Faith because he laughed and slapped his thigh.

"Sweetie, he's talking about my leg muscles."

"Oh sure babe, keep telling yourself that!"

It was then that Castiel realized why he was smiling, because Faith and Johnny reminded him so much of Gabriel and Anna and they were home.

Johnny left shortly after, making an appointment with Faith to get a tattoo for his niece Chloe who was the love of his life, she seriously was according to him. When no one in his family could calm down he's pick her up and calm her down by singing Queen's 'Love of my Life' to her.

Castiel learned a lot about Johnny and his niece and he'd be lying if he ever said he didn't enjoy it. He'd also be lying if he said that as soon as Johnny left he and Faith didn't both make the conscious decision to listen to A Night At the Opera.

It was about ten o'clock at night when the majority of the tattoo was done. They both took another break for coffee and cigarettes and this was the time that Faith changed Castiel's perspective on tattoos forever.

Castiel had been sitting at the bench outside of the tattoo shop with Faith as she had her coffee and he had his cigarette. She had been looking at the night life before turning to him, "I'm guess, Castiel, that these wings mean something to you other than just your name, correct?"

That had caught Castiel off guard, when he had gone over this situation in his head he had assumed that he could lie, say that no of course it was just his names sake but with Faith... he couldn't. "I had these dreams when I was a kid, and in those dreams I had black wings." He hadn't even told Anna or Gabriel that, so it was odd to open up to a stranger; though it was too late now.

Faith didn't seem shocked by this in the least, she actually seemed to accept it without hesitation as she nodded and added, "Your mother used to call you her angel didn't she?"

At this point Castiel was 99% sure that Faith had background checked him. "How could you even possibly know that?"

Faith shrugged dismissively and looked from the street to Castiel, "I told you, I can see auras."

"That doesn't explain how you know!"

Faith sighed at that, rubbing her face slightly before finally explaining. "Look, Castiel." She started, moving her hands to explain herself. "When I was a child, I almost drowned, a man by the name of John Winchester saved my life while he was on vacation with his wife. But I was clinically dead for a couple seconds." This was getting heavy and fast, "ever since  I've been able to see auras. I've noticed that auras and tattoos can coincide with each other." Castiel nodded at this. "Now, not all tattoos relate to the aura of the person but the ones that do... its a sort of gateway, you know?" Castiel didn't know and she seemed to understand that as she elaborated. "It's a gateway into someone's soul Cassie. It's how you can tell what one's been through, that's why I have this." She turned her arm to reveal a monkeys knock. "Sailors use them on their ships, they don't ever break."

Castiel realized two things at that time, one that she was completely right, and two that she called him Cassie and he didn't mind it.

They headed in at that time and finished the tattoo an hour later. For a nonstop tattoo the thing looked beautiful, the black wings weren't completely filled but that left the actual feathers more propionate  to the eye, letting the feather detail shine through. Castiel used the $200 and another $300 he had on him to pay for the tattoo. He was pretty sure that he should be giving her more since she was working overtime and all at once but she refused it and instead settled for a trade. "Cassie," she said, leaning over the counter as they argued prices, "if you really feel so bad about it I am perfectly willing to do a trade."

"A trade?" It seemed odd to Castiel, but if she wanted a trade who was he to deny her?

"Yes." Faith nodded, reaching over the counter. "I want you to allow me to tell you what I see for you, and I want you to allow me to see whomever you marry, when you marry them. Because Castiel I can promise you, you will marry someone." No state in all of America even allowed homosexuals to marry so Castiel found it an odd request, but who was he to deny her her wishes?

"Alright Faith, it sounds like I am still getting the better end of the deal, but alright." Maybe Castiel shouldn't have said that, because there was a smile growing on her lips at that.

Shaking her head slightly Faith countered, "Oh, you want to play that? Okay, I also want you to name your daughter after me." Since marriage was out of the question and the legal system didn't necessarily allow gays to adopt children Castiel made the deal. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Awesome!"

Castiel called Gabriel telling him he'd be over in fifteen and for him to have the door unlocked for his younger brother when he finally showed up. The groggy Gabe agreed before hanging up with a disgruntled "don't fucking wake me up again".

Laughing to himself he walked over to the coffee table in the waiting room where he was waiting for Faith to finish her coffee. Walking over she sat down and handed him a cup, "I took the liberty of adding some sugar and creamer, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Castiel was at the point of exhaustion that he didn't care that Faith knew him this well, maybe she really could tell stuff like that, he was about to find out, right? Taking a couple sips of their coffee they started when Faith patted her lap, signalling a go.

"Alright, lets get this show on the road, shall we?"

Castiel nodded and looked at her, "What do I need to do?"

Faith smiled at that and shook her head, "Nothing. I'm just going to say stuff that I feel will come true, it might not and I will be vague."

"I feel like this is what happens with those hooky fortuneteller at fairs."

Faith laughed at that and shook her head, "No Cassie, at those things they try to give you exacts and that messes up the whole deal. Obscurity works better." Castiel didn't fight that and instead allowed Faith to stare him down, he never had his soul searched by another human being before but he certain that this is what it felt like.

After a moment's pause she spoke up, "You're life has been many ups and downs, right? What with your mother's death, your father's abandonment, your uncle's extremist ideals. It's all been very rough, but you fight for the good moments and that is what keeps you the same." She took another moment to stare into Castiel's eyes and so far whatever magic she was doing seemed to be working. No one besides the people in the family knew of what happened with his uncle, no one. "This rough life style will continue, you'll feel yourself become some sort of shell."

"This isn't very pleasant, Faith."

Faith gave Castiel a look before continuing, "It gets better. You feel this brokenness and you try to fix it with stuff and people you think you want. You'll have to change for something... It's um... all green not the normal aura green mind you. I've never seen anything like it. But it's in your future."

"You definitely sound like a fortune teller."

"You definitely sound like your older brother." She teased, smiling softly. "But with that green Cassie, things change. Things get harder because you start to wake up, reevaluate your life. Whatever it is Cassie, I believe that you should follow whatever your gut tells you. That's how you will find happiness."

Castiel wasn't sure how to think about all of this, it seemed so weird. "Is that all Faith?"

"You'll get married and have adopt a shit ton of kids and one of them you'll name after me because I got under you skin!" She smiled brightly, maybe it was how she didn't miss a beat or how she was joking he wasn't sure but it sure as hell lightened whatever mood was in the room.

"Yeah  okay." Castiel finally managed to get out after laughing for a good couple of minutes. "Now there is no way you can get all of that from my aura, aren't auras only supposed to tell you what the person is like?" That caught Faith off guard, she hasn't been expecting that and it actually made her fidget for a moment.

"Well, normally people are stupid and just think it's the aura but yeah... I can just tell, you know? I don't have a good explanation, I'm sorry Cassie."

Just from the look on Faith's face Castiel knew there was no real reason, and that she wasn't even remotely lying about this. So standing up he nodded, "That's okay Faith. I get it." She smiled at this and stood up as well, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a tight hug, being gentle with his back. "Good." Was all she said as she tried to envelope the larger man's body with her own smaller arms. Castiel wasn't one for hugs but he accepted it from Faith, she seemed to fit perfectly into his chest like she was in some ways meant to be there. "Now Casitel, it's time for you to go to bed and sleep off the incredible pain you're going to be in tomorrow." She lightly patted his head as she let go, "Here have my card and come back for touch ups or if anything worries you alright?"

"Alright."

"Goodnight Castiel."

"Good night Faith."

* * *

Castiel got the apartment and crashed the moment he hit the couch, despite the coffee. Sadly he only got around six hours of sleep before Gabriel woke him up by stuffing coffee right under his nose. "Wakey, wakey Cassie-poo you have to get up to drive Anna home!" That's all Castiel heard before his shirt was pulled up and the protective gauzing was ripped away so that Gabriel could see his tattoo. Gabriel whistle in admiration as he set eyes on the tattoo, "Damn, that's a lot of blood." That helped Castiel wake up as he reached behind himself to touch the wings, feeling the blood crusted there. He had forgotten already that tattoos involved poking the skin countless times to leave the ink there, but now he remembered as Gabriel spoke up once more. "Though, it's  damn pretty. Anna will be pleased that your pretty homosexuality was not wasted on a crap tattoo."

"Fudge off Gabe." Castiel groaned, reaching for the coffee left on the floor. He wasn't usually grumpy in the mornings but his back was sore and he was tired and Gabriel pulling up his shirt was sure as hell not on his 'list of things to do before I die'.

"Awe it's so cute when you're all grumpy Cassie-poo!" Castiel couldn't remember the last time he felt like a five year old compared to his candy-addicted older brother but this was one of those moments for sure. Just as Castiel was going to fight the condescension Gabe spoke up once again, "Well, I'm off to face the daily grind of work. Have fun with uncle Balthazar poking at that thing."

Castiel groaned and Gabriel was gone. After five minutes of just laying there Castiel finally got up and went to the kitchen where Anna was sipping at her own cup of tea, having already had her cup of coffee. "Good morning Cassie. Show me or it didn't happen." After showing Anna, the rest of the morning went by smoothly, he had a cigarette, took a shower and had breakfast before jumping into the driver's seat of Anna's car and taking off towards Balthazar's place.

The trip was a lot shorter today, maybe it was because they were commuting out of the city  before 6:30 or maybe it was because Anna allowed Castiel to talk about Faith and her oddities (not mentioning anything too personal as he felt like that'd be rude) but the time passed and they soon made it to Balthazar's mansion.

The moment they walked through the large oak doors both Anna and Castiel were attacked by a small sandy haired boy. "Good morning Samandriel." Castiel spoke as he picked up the child and wrapped his arms around the kid. Samandriel didn't seem like he'd be letting go of Castiel any time soon as he wrapped his pudgy arms around Castiel's neck and squeezed.

"I missed you!" He almost cried as he nuzzled himself into the dark mop of Castiel's hair.

"Missed you too Sammy, missed you too." And it was true, since Gabriel was only home on weekends and Anna worked a lot of the time, it was Castiel's job to take care of his little brother so not seeing him for twelve hours was tough. "You had fun with uncle Balthazar?"

Samandriel opened his mouth to reply, ready to explain all the awesome things he did with uncle Balthazar when Balthazar's rather thick clusterfuck of accents cut him off. "Of course he did."

"Good morning Balthazar." Castiel replied, moving Samandriel slightly to see Balthazar standing in the doorway of the fouler.

"You're late." He mused, walking over and giving Anna a hug before ruffling Castiel's hair. "Up too late getting inked?" He mused as he walked to Castiel's back and lifted his shirt to see the newest addition to Castiel.

"He didn't get home till midnight! Probably having some wild and crazy gay s-e-x." Anna chimed, sometimes she was as bad as Gabriel. Balthazar chuckled at that and pushed Castiel's shirt down as he shook his head. "I doubt that, back tattoos make you rather uncomfortable during sex."

"Like you would know!" Anna shot, jabbing Balthazar to remind him that he had to spell out 'sex' since Samandriel was too little to learn about the deed. Luckily for Balthazar Samandriel was too busy trying to pull the collar away from Castiel's back to notice the word.

Castiel was thankful for this, he really didn't need his four year old brother learning about sex now, maybe when he was fifteen... or thirty. They all made their way into the kitchen and sat down, Samandriel letting go of Castiel only when Castiel was sitting so he could get down and climb onto Anna's lap to latch onto her and give her a messy child kiss on the cheek. "Hi Sis!"

"Oh now you want to say hi to me!" She teased, kissing his face all over before poking his nose, "I see who your favorite is!"

Samandriel giggled at that and hugged Anna tightly around the neck. "I still love you!"

"Good to know." She teased after combing her fingers through his hair. Balthazar moved around his grandiose kitchen making them a late brunch as Samandriel switched topics.

"Anna..." the child asked, cupping his hand to whisper something into her ear. She smiled after a moment and nodded, "Oh he's fine Sammy. He just changed himself a little that's all."

"Changed himself?" Squeaked Samandriel, turning towards Castiel with renewed interest. Castiel knew there was no turning away from Samandriel's curiosity now so repositioning himself in the seat he faced his back towards Samandriel before speaking. "Sammy, you know how we're all named after angels?"

"Mmmhmm!"

Castiel nodded, knowing he could continue, "Well I decided to get wings with Gabe and Anna yesterday. Would you like to see?"

"Yes!"

Of course he'd be unabashed about this, the kid was over zealous about everything especially when it came to Castiel. So, seeing as Sammy wanted to see Castiel's tattoo he had no other option but to lift up his shirt, for hopefully the last time, and show Samandriel the tattoo. As most kids do when they see something, Samandriel reached out to touch the tattoo but since it was still covered in A&D ointment Castiel moved farther away so not to get it on his hands. "You can't touch Sammy, only look. It's not for touching yet, give it a week."

Samandriel investigated the tattoo as best as he could from a distance before piping up once more, "Why's it all yuckie?"

At first Castiel was convinced he meant the actual tattoo, that Samandriel believed it to be ugly and that concerned Castiel. It was only when Anna asked for clarification that Castiel found out that it wasn't the tattoo that was 'yuckie' but in fact the A&D coating over the fresh ink. Once they cleared that up and convinced Samandriel to look at the actual tattoo and not the ointment around it he responded positively, saying that it was like the paintings in the churches. Castiel hated church, he really did, with all the looks he got for being openly gay, for all the derogatory terms he was called for his piercing and hair cut. Christianity itself, the lessons, weren't necessarily bad but he couldn't stand the people. When had they become all so nasty and petty? But he put up with it, put up with the looks and the whispered rumors because the Novak children had all decided that if their mother was alive, she'd want every single Novak child of her's to be confirmed and they were going to make sure of that.

They didn't stay at Balthazar's for long, Balthazar had to get on with some work and Anna started her shift at five so they needed to get home asap. After the quick brunch they set out on the road once more, both elder siblings silent as Samandrielel talked adamantly about his day with Balthazar and going to the zoo. At least someone had money to give the kid some fun. They made their way home with six hours before Anna's leaving time so they all sat down and had a very not so serious game of UNO which resulted in Anna trying to cheat and Samandriel randomly balling his eyes out when he got a paper cut. When Castiel decided to make it a true game and use the 'tickle attack' as a way to root out conspirators everything turned to chaos, cards flying everywhere, Samandriel running around and screaming his head off as Castiel picked him up and effortlessly threw him onto the couch before tickling him. Of course Anna tried to be the valiant knight and save Samandriel but Castiel just ended up tickling the shit out of her as well. That's how they ended up in one giant puddle of giggles and laughs in the end, that was how Castiel would remember his teenage years. Not by high school, not by college nor work but how he was there for his family and how they were there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> There's some... jokes that some of the Novak's make and I hope you understand it's just how I think they interact. 
> 
> You might have noticed how Johnny and Faith aren't actually characters from Supernatural. Johnny is a very clear shout out to one of my friends, who lost her uncle due to AIDS.  
> Faith however, I kinda view as an actual character from Supernatural, not exactly in her looks or her profession but just how she well... talks to Cas. Sometimes you just need that little bit of faith you know? XD


End file.
